Lessons from Draco
by rumbleroarthetalkinglion
Summary: One-shot based on my story What If? Hermione needs lessons on how to be seductive, and Draco's willing to teach her! If you haven't read What If? I advise you to before you read this.


**A/N- So, here is the one-shot from when Hermione got lessons on how to be suductive from Draco. It's from my Fremione story, What If? If you haven't read that, please check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Lessons from Draco**

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the plush couch, the fire illuminating her. To say she was nervous was an understatement However she was a Gryffindor, she had no idea. Any once of courage was gone. The way she wringed her wands and shaked slightly, might make you think she was about to take on Voldemort! But, no. In reality, she was about to be taught a lesson. Not just any lesson. A lesson on how to be seductive.

Hermione had no idea what possessed her to agree to his idea. It was after their fake break up in the Great Hall, when he had followed her out. He said she'd need it if she truly wanted to be with Fred Weasley. She had to catch his eye, make him more interested then he was. She had to be seductive And she had no idea how to be. She made the mistake of mentioning that in front of him. And that was how she was pacing in the Room of Requirements past curfew, waiting for Draco Malfoy to come and teach her the arts of being sexy.

The door swung open, and the boy himself walked him with his usual swagger. Hermione hadn't noticed him, and so he stood their, observing the way she moved and held herself. She was clumping back and forth with hard steps, and her shoulders were slumped. She had on her baggy school robes, a loose t-shirt, unflattering jeans and plain trainers. Her hair was it's usual frazzle of curls, and while her face was quite pretty, it could be improved my a few dabs of make-up. One look at her, and Draco knew what she was missing. Confidence. Confidence was key. And smiling. At the moment her face was tense, and a frown was plastered on her lips.

Draco decided now was time to make his presence known, so he chuckled lowly, and stepped out of the dark corner he was lurking in. "You know, you'll get terrible posture if you don't hold your shoulders up."

Hermione jumped slightly, and turned towards him, a slight scowl on her face. "When you have to carry about a million books everyday, your shoulders start to slump forward from the weight. Let's just get this over with."

"Patience Hermione! As gorgeous as you are, this is going to take a lot of work. Have a seat." She sat down on the squashy sofa, blushing slightly at his sort-of compliment. "Right, first of all, you're look. These jeans need to be tighter. You have lovely legs, show them off!" Before she could do or say anything, he'd flicked his wand, and the jeans shrunk towards her skin. She would have complained, but a part of her knew Draco was right. If she wanted Fred, Hermione would need to make an effort with her appearance. "Now, you're top. It needs to be lower cut. Display the puppies."

"The puppies?" Hermione asked, laughing. Normally, she would be shocked at how discriminating he was being, but it sounded so ridiculous, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah. If you got boobs, flaunt them! He'll be drooling over you! Plus, your shirt needs to be tighter. I'm not going to do that now, I do have some respect for girls!" He joked, winking at her. Suddenly, he exclaimed, "Do you have any heels?"

Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, before shaking her head. "I could ask Ginny? We're roughly the same size. I'll ask for her help tomorrow, she'll know what to do."

Draco nodded, then said, "Right, so what's your flirting technique?" When Hermione looked puzzled, he said, "Well, every girl has an angle to play. You could be bold, sexy, sassy, pouty, mysterious, dumb, although I don't think anyone would believe that for a moment!"

Hermione giggled again, before considering her options. "I don't think I could be bold. I'm not that out going really. I hate the idea of being pouty, it makes me think of someone being spoiled and still being ungrateful Mysterious sounds appealing, but honestly, there's not much mysterious about me! I could try being sassy and sexy. They might work."

Draco stood her up, and made her walk in front of him. "For starters, don't stomp. Treat the ground like it's glass and you have to tread lightly on it or it'll brake. Ok?" The moment Draco said those words, the ground turned into crystal glass, to help him get his point across. "Ha, it really does give what you need." Hermione walked again, this time gentler. "Right, now swing your hips." She did so, jutting them out with every step. "Perfect. Now, keep your shoulders back, and your head high. And smile! Dazzle me!" She put on her largest grin, and jutted her head and chest out. Hermione walked in front of him once more, and he watched her carefully. "Excellent. I think we've got that down. Have another seat."

This time he sat with her and turned towards her. "What next?" She asked, growing more tired.

"Conversation. Don't sprout facts every moment. It'll bore him. If he says something, come up with a witty comeback, or a clever comment. If we were talking about broomsticks, or something, and I said, 'Hey, 'Mione, you wanna ride my broomstick?' What would you say back?"

Hermione automatically wanted to comment about how sexist it was, but stopped herself. She stopped, and thought, and then lent forward, pushing her chest into him slightly. She then breathed on his ear, before whispering. "If you think you can handle it. It'll probably be a wild ride." She pulled back, and then wished she had a camera. Draco's expression was priceless. His mouth was wide, and his eyes blinked a few times in shock.

"Damn Hermione. You sure you haven't done this shit before?" She shook her head, pleased with the effect she had. They spent the next few hours discussing more topics of conversation, and ways she could incorporate flirting into them. When he announced that she was ready, she squealed delightedly, before giving him a large kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for everything!" Hermione then skipped of to the Gryffindor Common room, giggling lightly as she went. She ran up to her room, and pulled out her pyjamas, and started to undress for bed, a large grin on her face. After eventually wiggling out of the skinny jeans, she jumped into he bed, and instantly fell asleep, dreaming about Fred and what would happen the next day. His last day of school...

**A/N- I know Hermione and Draco are OOC in this, but people who read WI would know why. Like I said, read it, and review on both of these!**


End file.
